Young Justice: Red Cheetah
by A-BOMBLIKEABOSS
Summary: What if Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash found not just Superboy, but another person in Cadmus? Well this is how they found a Human Kryptonian and a Cheetaran. Superboy/MM, KF/Artemis, Robin/Zatanna, Supergirl/OC/Donna Troy: didn't know who to choose, so I went with them both.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people, A-BOMBLIKEABOSS here with a rewrite of my Red Cheetah story. Instead, I'm going Young Justice, with a few slight changes. So lets do it.**

**Project Cadmus **

The three heroes made their way through the underground section of the building as they investigated what was occurring in here. They had discovered that Cadmus was making weapons called Genomorphs.

"Wait, Project Kr, Project DM, the files are triple encrypted." Robin said as the other two looked at the screen.

"Halt!" a voice said as they turned to see Guardian glaring at them. "Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash?" he asked as Robin looked at Kid Flash.

"Least he go your name right," he said as they heard a beastlike roar. They then saw claw marks appear on the wall as it exploded, and when it cleared, they saw a boy in a red and black suit with a face mask covering the top of his face covered in fur clutching an odd looking smoking rifle in one hand and a medallion in the other with an extremely feral look on his face.

"WHO DECIDED TO SCREW WITH MY BRAIN?" he asked in a strange language that no one understood.

"What did the cat say?" Kid Flash asked as the boy looked at him and sped toward him in a second and kicked him in the face.

"I am not a cat, I'm a Cheetaran!" he said as Aqualad got in front of him.

"Please, we are not trying to offend you or hurt you," he said he looked at him and could sense he was telling the truth as he remembered the language they spoke since the people here forced it into his mind.

"Then who is?" he asked in English as Robin pointed at Guardian.

"We don't know, but we're thinking he could tell us," he said as Guardian clutched his head, and after a few seconds he glared at them.

"Take them down hard, no mercy!" he said as the creatures attacked them. The boy aimed his rifle and shot a pulse of energy as it hit one of the creatures, sending it to the ground unconscious. The three heroes looked at him, shocked at how much power that gun packed. He then felt his hands burn as he dropped the rifle and his medallion and aimed his hands at the monsters as he screamed, shooting fire out of his hands. The creatures jumped out of the way as Aqualad picked up the boy's things.

"Come on, we have to go!" he said as he nodded his head and stopped the fire as he ran toward them. He saw an elevator open as he ran in it as the doors closed and they descended to the lower levels.

"Dude, out is up." Kid Flash said as Robin shook his head.

"Project Kr is down, I don't know about Project DM though," he said as the boy looked at him.

"I am Project DM," he said as they all looked at him.

"What?" they asked as he shook his head.

"I know I am not of this planet, but I don't know my family, only that I was born to a race of people known as the Cheetarans," he said as they nodded their heads.

"Well, what do we call you?" Kid Flash asked as he shrugged.

"How about Drake Matthews? I don't know my real name, but it sounds similar to it," he said as they all nodded their heads. Aqualad then held his hands out as Drake looked to see his rifle and medallion.

"I believe these are yours, Drake," he said as Drake took the medallion and placed it around his neck, as the fur seemed to shrink into his body as he now looked like he had Caucasian skin. He then took the rifle as he gripped it with both hands. The door then opened as they stepped out to see two hallways as they wondered which one to go down. Drake immediately recognized the scent of the clone he had befriended here as he pointed at the hall on the right.

"This way!" he said as he zoomed off followed by Kid Flash as he saw a woman walking out of the room as the doors started to close, and jumped over her doing a front flip and landing on his feet stopping in front of the door as he picked up a container and stuffed it between the door. "Come on!" he said as they entered the lab as Aqualad kicked the door sealing it as Robin made his wrist computer appear.

"I've disabled the door. We're safe," he said as Drake's eyes narrowed.

"We're trapped," he said as Kid Flash got their attention.

"Guys, you may want to look at this," he said as they looked at the pod and saw what appeared to be a boy wearing a white solar suit with a red S shield on it.

"Kon-El." Drake said as the heroes looked at him.

"You know him?" Robin asked as he nodded his head.

"I befriended him here, he was the only person I could trust," he said as he looked at Robin. "Please, free him," he said as Robin nodded his head and pressed some buttons as the pod opened and Superboy started swaying as he fell but was caught by Drake. "Don't worry, Kon-El, it's okay," he said as he opened his eyes and saw the one person he called friend.

"Hey," he said as he rose to full height. "What's going on?" he asked as Drake smiled.

"We're getting out of here," he said as he thought of an idea. "And I know just how we're going to do it," he said as he beckoned them to come closer as he told them his plan.

**Several Minutes Later**

Guardian, Dubbilex, and several Genomorphs stood outside the door as it slowly opened, they were about to run in and apprehend them when fire came through the door in the form of a tornado as it sped past them while another one sped by as they sped through the halls and stopped right near a giant door as the tornadoes died to reveal Drake and Superboy in one and Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Robin in another.

"What do we do now?" Kid Flash asked as they suddenly clutched their heads as they fell to the ground. Drake and Superboy looked behind them to see Dubbilex and some G-Gnomes and Genomorphs.

"You…" Drake said as Dubbilex nodded.

_"Yes, I set the fire at Cadmus and lured your new friends down here," _he said as he then told them of how he wished for them to be free, and gave them a choice of what they wanted.

"We chose freedom." Superboy said as Drake nodded his head and saw the others were regaining consciousness.

"Alright, we're done, lets get out of here," he said as he heard Desmond.

"I think not!" he said as they turned to see him with a vial containing a blue liquid as he went on how whatever it was would help him restore order as he downed the contents and began to convulse and turn into a rock skinned monster ashe grinned at them and smacked Superboy and Drake into the ceiling.

"Well, that's one way to burst into a ceiling." Robin said as he fired his grapple gun and went up to help with Kid Flash hanging on.

"You think lab coat planned that?" Kid Flash asked as Drake smacked into him.

"I don't think he's planning anything anymore," he said as they all looked at "Blockbuster" and tried to think of a plan. They then saw Blockbuster break one of the pillars as Robin thought of an idea.

"That's it! KF, Drake, get over here!" he said as he told them of his plan and to distract him while he told Aqualad and Superboy.

"Got it." Drake said as he dashed toward Blockbuster and bulldogged him to the ground as Aqualad and Superboy smashed the remaining pillars.

"KF, get him on the X!" Robin said as Drake and Kid Flash as Aqualad covered the floor with water as Superboy punched Blockbuster right as Aqualad and Drake shot energy from his rifle and electricity at him, shocking him and burning him as the building started to collapse. Superboy and Aqualad covered the three others as the building fell. Minutes later, a piece of debris was lifted to reveal Superboy and the others as he threw the debris to the ground as the others got up with several cuts and bruises. Drake's mask was ripped, showing black hair and a green eye that appeared to have a slit pupil.

"We did it." Aqualad said exhausted as Robin grinned.

"Was there… ever any doubt?" he asked as he and Kid Flash high fived before grabbing their chests in pain. Drake looked at the moon in awe when he felt a tap on his shoulder and looked to see Kid Flash holding his fist out to him. Drake looked at it for a second before bringing his up and bumping them together. He then looked at his rifle and noticed a button as he pressed it. The rifle then began shrinking until it looked like a folded disc. He then smelled a scent similar to Superboy's as he looked up to see Superman flying toward them as he touched the ground. Several other heroes landed as Drake started to summon fire when Robin held his hand in front of him. "Don't worry, they're cool," he said as Batman, Aquaman, and Flash walked toward them. Batman looked at Drake and looked at the silver disc he was holding.

"Start talking," he said as they explained what happened.

**Several Days Later**

The five teens stood inside the former JL headquarters as it was being repaired for its new occupants wearing new clothes. Robin was wearing an orange and brown hooded shirt, blue jeans and sunglasses to hide his identity. Superboy was wearing a black t-shirt with a red Superman shield on it with cargo pants and brown boots. Aqualad was wearing a blue and black jacket with a high collar to hide his gills, and black pants and sandals. Kid Flash was wearing a short sleeve blue shirt with a long sleeve white shirt underneath, blue jeans and sneakers. Drake who the team decided to call Red Cheetah was wearing a black t-shirt with a red hoodie, which he kept his rifle in, blue jeans, black combat boots, and black leather gloves.

"This cave was the original headquarters of the Justice League, we're calling it into service again. Since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you will do it on League terms." Batman said as they all looked at him. "Red Tornado will be your supervisor. Black Canary will be in charge of training, I will deploy you on missions," he said as Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Real missions?" he asked as Batman nodded his head.

"Yes, but covert," he replied.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests," he said tapping his lightning bolt.

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter, Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly." Aquaman said.

"The seven of you will be that team." Batman said.

"Cool, wait seven?" Robin asked as Drake turned to see Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman walking with two girls. The first looked like a female version of J'onn with green skin, freckles, auburn hair, and brown eyes wearing a white shirt, blue skirt, blue cape, white gloves, ankle high boots, and an x on her shirt. The second looked like a teenage version of Wonder Woman wearing a red sleeveless skin tight suit with gold earrings, a gold lasso, shoulder length black hair, blue eyes, black boots, silver bracelets, and a gold belt with a W in it.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian, and Wonder Woman's younger sister, Wonder Girl." Batman said as Miss Martian waved her hand shyly.

"Hi, I'm M'gann M''orzz or Megan Morse," she said as Drake gave a two finger salute.

"I'm Donna Troy, the youngest Amazon warrior on Themyscira." Donna said as Drake extended a hand.

"Drake Matthews, pleasure to meet you," he said as she shook his hand. The others began introducing themselves as M'gann shifted her shirt to look like Superboy's. Aqualad smiled as he looked at his new teammates.

"Today is the day."

**There we go! This rewrite is a go! As you can see, I've brought Donna Troy in, and it's because she's awesome, and I'm thinking of pairing her with Drake. Let me know what you think in the reviews or PM me. A-BOMBLIKEABOSS out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people, A-BOMBLIKEABOSS here with another chapter. In this one, well you all know what happens. So, lets do it.**

Drake sat on the floor of the Cave, waiting for his friends to return from what they were doing. He was about to fall asleep when he felt a pair of hands cover his eyes.

"Guess who?" Donna asked as Drake smiled.

"How are you today, Donna?" he asked as he gently took her hands off as he turned to look at her. She was wearing blue jeans, black boots, a black jacket and a red t-shirt that showed her stomach a little, though Drake wasn't looking at that, he just happened to notice it. He would admit she was beautiful, but he wasn't sure if she would go for someone like him. Donna, on the other hand, liked Drake, but wasn't sure if he felt the same way. She didn't even know how to tell him of her feelings. So they sat there when they heard the computer announce that Robin and Kid Flash were arriving as they got up and Drake pulled up his hood. He then walked toward them as Superboy, Miss Martian, and Aqualad approached.

"Did you ask him?" Robin asked as Drake raised an eyebrow.

"What did he say?" Kid Flash asked.

"He's arriving now." Aqualad said as Kid Flash was beginning to get frantic.

"Then what are we waiting for?" he asked as they ran out to a secret passage which Red Tornado used to come in as they intercepted him. "Red Tornado!" he said as he touched the ground as Drake decided to run to the kitchen.

"Greetings, is there a reason you intercepted me at the entrance?" he heard him ask as he smelled something in the oven as he opened it to see cookies as he picked them up and set them on the table.

"Nearly burnt, good thing I was here," Drake said to himself as he picked one up and ate it as he continued to listen.

"We were hoping you would have a mission for us." Aqualad said as he picked up the tray, the burning temperature not hurting his hands as he walked back to the others.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." Red Tornado said as he stopped and saw a little table as he set them down, making a clang as everyone looked at him.

"Who made these?" Drake asked as Miss Martian had a shocked and relieved look.

"My cookies!" she said as she flew over to him and looked at the cookies. "Almost burnt, got to keep track of that," she said as she hugged Drake. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said as Drake slowly put his hand on her back, patting it.

"Okay, so you made them, well they're good," he said as everyone else walked toward them as they picked up a cookie except Superboy. Drake picked up before Kid Flash could grab it and held it in front of Superboy. "Come on, Kon-El, they're good," he said as Superboy stared at it before slowly taking it and bit it. He then smiled as he continued eating it. "You guys need to calm down, we'll get a mission soon," he said as Kid Flash looked at him.

"I thought cats were-"

"If you finish that joke, I will gut you." Drake said in a cold voice as he suddenly felt pain in his fingers. "Gahhh!" he said as he saw claws rip through his gloves. He looked at the others and saw them staring at him with wide eyes.

"Dude." Kid Flash said backing away, actually beginning to fear Drake for what he could possibly do with those claws. Drake looked at his claws and thought he could force them back in as he concentrated and they slowly retreated into his fingers. He then looked at the others as they snapped out of their stupor.

"You have claws." Miss Martian said as Robin nodded his head.

"It must be with his Cheetaran DNA," he said.

"It will be a valuable part of your abilities." Donna said as Drake smiled.

"Well, we should probably get to know each other since Red just left," he said as they turned around to see that Tornado was indeed gone.

"Well, do you remember anything about your race, Drake?" Miss Martian asked as he shrugged.

"I remember that we were a warrior race, we were intelligent, and we have enhanced senses," he said as they nodded. "How about you guys?" he asked.

"Well, you can call me Wally when we're not working, I trust you with my identity, unlike Mr. Dark Glasses. Batman's forbidden him from telling anyone his real name." Kid Flash said pointing to Robin.

"You may call me Kaldur'ahm or Kaldur for short." Aqualad said as Superboy looked down.

"Don't worry, Kon-El, we'll get you an Earth name too." Drake said patting his back. "And I already thought of one," he said smiling as Superboy looked at him hopefully. "Connor," he said as Superboy stood there for a second before nodding his head smiling.

"I like it," he said as Miss Martian slapped her forehead.

"Hello, Megan! I have to show you guys something!" she said as she lead them to a red oval which she morphed into a giant ship after Kid Flash made a comment.

"Awesome." Drake said speechless as they stepped into the ship.

**There we go! I know, you probably hate me for leaving it here, but I want to save the action for next chapter and to tell you I'm bringing in another OC I'm making into this story. I've got his powers and identity figured out, but I don't know what his hero name should be. If you have an idea for a name, let me know. Here's the bio.**

**Name: Zane Anderson**

**Powers: Can shift Nano-Mechanical-Biological organisms in his body into anything he needs.**

**Origins: A regular boy kidnapped by Cadmus and subjected to an experimental prototype to be used as a weapon, Zane was (or will be) rescued by Drake Matthews and Connor Kent and taken back to the Cave where after recovering from his injuries, joined the team.**

**Let me know what you think in the reviews or PM me. A-BOMBLIKEABOSS out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people, A-BOMBLIKEABOSS here with another chapter. In this one, we're going to fight Mr. Twister. So, lets do it.**

Drake looked on with amazement as they flew through the skies in Megan's Bioship. "This is awesome," he said as she explained to them about her powers as she shifted into female versions of Robin and Kid Flash and a perfect copy of Donna.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" Wally asked as Drake made a disgusted face.

"Remind me to scratch your tongue out later," he said as Robin nodded his head.

"Excellent, but you know you're not gonna fool anyone with those copies of me and KF right?" he asked as she nodded her head and explained how mimicking boys was harder for her to achieve.

"Can you do that ghosting through walls thing like Manhunter?" Wally asked as she shook her head.

"Density shifting? No, it's a very advanced technique and I haven't reached that stage in my training yet." Megan said as Robin grinned.

"Flash can vibrate his molecules to go through walls. When he tries it, bloody nose," he said chuckling as Wally glared at him.

"Dude!" the speedster said as Connor looked at Drake.

"Hey, you think Drake can do what the Flash can do?" he asked as the others lift their heads in thought when Red Tornado contacted them about a disturbance as they flew toward the disturbance.

**Happy Harbor Power Plant**

Drake looked with suspicion as he saw the tornado fly around the power plant as Robin smacked into a support beam as Drake picked him up before he could be hit by another tornado. "Who's your friend?" he asked looking at a red android with cannons on its wrists and a scarf on its head as Robin balanced himself.

"Didn't catch his name but he plays kinda rough," he said as the android looked at them.

"My apologies, you may refer to me as Mister Twister," he said simply as he shot a tornado toward them as Drake ran out of the way and tried to ram him but was immediately swept into the air. He felt himself falling when he felt someone catch him as he looked to see Donna's face inches from his own. Despite the situation, he blushed as she set him down.

"Thanks," he said shyly as he took off his gloves and put them in his jacket pockets as his hands started to glow and he shot fire at Twister as he deflected it.

"I was preparing to fight a super hero, I did not expect children," he said as Drake was already behind him and had stabbed his hands through the chest.

"These look important!" he said as he spread his hands and took off the arms.

"My arms! You will pay for that!" Mister Twister said as Drake shot his face with fire as he kicked it off, and time seemed to slow down for Drake as he drop kicked Twister in the chest. He quickly got up and delivered multiple punches from all directions as he appeared behind him and dug his claws into his back.

"Ahhhh!" Drake screamed as he lifted him off the ground and slammed him into the grass. As the body slowly rose, the chest opened to reveal a scrawny looking man who fell out and looked at Drake with fear in his eyes.

"F-Foul, I call foul," he said as Drake gathered fire in his hands.

"Drake, no!" Kaldur screamed as he blasted the man, burning him alive as an enraged Robin approached him.

"Don't know how things work on your planet, but on Earth, we don't execute our captives!" he said angrily as Drake smiled.

"It's not execution, its termination, I could not pick up a scent from it," he said as he moved out of the way to show that it was also an android as Wally picked up an eye.

"Cool, souvenir," he said tossing it and catching it as they went back to the Bio-Ship. Drake grabbed Donna's arm, as she turned to look at him.

"Thanks again, for saving me," he said as she smiled, thinking of an idea.

"It was no problem, Drake, but one day you'll do the same for me," she said as she gripped his shoulders as she whispered in his ear. "And then we'll be even," she said kissing his cheek as his face now as red as his jacket. He immediately started stuttering on what to say as he followed her into the ship.

**Mount Justice**

"It was clearly made to either sabotage or destroy you." Aqualad said to Red Tornado as they had gathered the pieces while Drake had gone to test out his powers.

"Agreed." Tornado said as the others looked at him.

"Is that why you didn't come to help us?" Megan asked as Red shook his head.

"No, this was your battle. I do not that it is my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you for me." Tornado said as he turned to leave.

"Batman, Aquaman and Flash would've jumped right in to fix things." Wally said.

"Guess if we're going to have a babysitter it might as well be a heartless robot." Robin said, as Wally was about to scold him when they heard the Zeta Tube.

**"Recognized: Red Cheetah: B05," **the computer said as Drake appeared in his uniform which had some tears in some places as he opened a console and appeared to be overriding the computer.

**"Access Granted. Nano: B09. Authorization: Red Cheetah: B05," **the computer said as a blonde haired boy wearing a silver and blue suit that appeared to be fused to his body appeared on his knees as Drake helped him up.

"Drake, what's going on?" Megan asked as Drake looked at her.

"I'll answer that later, right now, I need to get Zane to the infirmary," he said as Connor helped him carry him as the rest of the team followed along with Red Tornado, who was contacting Batman.

**There we go! As you see, I decided to bring in Zane early. I did that because I really wanted to do that, so let me know what you think in the reviews or PM me. A-BOMBLIKEABOSS out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, it's me with another chapter. In this one, we're explaining what happened while Drake was gone. Lets do it.**

"Where did you find him?" Batman asked, as Zane looked at them all, several heroes he liked and respected. He was too shocked to talk, so Drake was the one to tell them what happened.

"Cadmus," he said as Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Superboy tensed at hearing that name. "I was trying to test my powers when I heard that a family was searching for their son, Zane, so I decided to look into it, which lead me to Cadmus, since they said he got a job for a genetics employment," he said as he continued to tell the story.

**2 Hours Earlier**

Drake was running and he stopped in D.C., which kind of shocked him at how he could travel the world in mere seconds. He had his hood raised up as he walked through the streets until he heard crying from an apartment as he looked to see a man and woman talking to a man wearing a suit with a Cadmus logo on it as he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but we're unsure of what happened, Zane appears to be okay, but he's become contaminated with extreme radiation, so we can't let you near him," he said as Drake knew that he was lying. He then knocked on the wall as they turned to him.

"Hi, I'm a friend of Zane's, and I couldn't help but overhear, what happened?" he asked as the man looked at him.

"Your friend suffered an exposure to toxic radiation, so we're trying to remove it from him, we'll let you know when we're finished," he said as he walked out.

"Excuse me, but who are you? I don't recall Zane talking about a friend," the woman said as Drake sighed.

"We met yesterday, so its reasonable he might forget," he said making a cover story as they slowly nodded their heads.

"Well, I'm James Anderson and this is Jenny, but to be honest, I don't know if our son will survive the process," the father said as Drake gripped his medallion as he put his other hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll make it," he said as he walked out the building and sniffed the air for the Cadmus agent as he ran after the trail as he saw the agent turn to look at him and start running as he instantly caught up and grabbed him and pinned him to a wall in an alley. "Where is Zane Anderson?" he asked as the Cadmus agent spat in his face.

"I'll never tell you," he said as Drake smacked him into the wall, knocking him out. He then saw he had a communicator in his ear as he picked it up.

"Jackson, have you completed your mission?" a voice asked through the communicator as Drake quickly thought of what to do.

"Mission accomplished, what next?" he asked as he heard screams in the background of wherever he was talking from.

"Hurry back here, the boy's getting frantic," the voice said as he hung up, so Drake immediately ran to the nearest rooftop and saw the site of the Cadmus building he and the others took apart. He decided to start there first as he ran to the rubble that was being reconstructed as he stopped by what looked like debris covering an entrance as he removed it and saw a path that led to a room that looked like the ones he had seen in the G-Gnome nest as he heard a boy scream as he ran down narrowing sown the direction it came from as he ran into a room where he saw a blonde haired boy wearing a silver and blue suit that appeared to be fused to his body strapped to a table struggling to escape as Drake saw a terminal and read it.

"Name: Zane Anderson, Age: 15, First and only successful test subject to be bonded to alien Nano-Mechanical-Biological organisms found two years ago, they're turning him into a weapon," he said, anger rising as he walked toward him as Zane saw him and glared at him.

"Who are you? Another person here to break me?" he asked as Drake held up his hands.

"Don't worry Zane, I'm getting you out of here," he said as he raised an eyebrow.

"What guarantee do I have you'll keep your word?" he asked as Drake smiled.

"I promised your parents you'd be alright, I'm going to make sure I keep it," he said as he ripped the restraints off as Zane got up, and slowly, what looked like metal wings materialized on his back as Drake widened his eyes.

"They gave me this a long time ago, took me a while to control it," he said as he flew into the halls, Drake hot on his tail when they were blocked by giant G-Gnomes. I looked at Zane and saw he was forming hammers from his hands.

"Ready to throw down?" I asked as he smiled.

"Born that way," he said as they ran into the horde.

**Right Now**

"And Zane and I fought our way through various G-Gnomes and came back here, though Zane was exhausted once we got out, so like it or not, he's gonna have to stay here for a while, might as well join the team since Cadmus will try to hunt him down." Drake said as Batman narrowed his eyes in thought as he looked at Zane who looked nervous under his glare. He then looked at Drake as his eyes showed he wasn't backing down.

"All right, he'll join the team, if he wants to," he said as they all looked at Zane, as Drake put his hand on his shoulder.

"So, you want to join the team, Zane?" he asked as he closed his eyes and sighed before opening them to show they turned silver as he held out his hand.

"Count me in," he said as Drake shook it.

**All right, there we go! Next chapter, we're going to have Zane interact with the team, as well as get them two new members before they do the Santa Prisca mission. Let me know what you think in the reviews or PM me. A-BOMBLIKEABOSS out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys, it's me here with another chapter. In this one, we're getting two new members that I wished were in the show, but they're in this story and possibly a third. So, lets do this.**

Zane and Drake were sitting in the kitchen watching The Terminator. Zane, or as the decided to call him Nano was wearing a blue jacket with a silver T-Shirt and blue jeans and a fedora. (Imagine MJ style fedora) The others were doing their separate things.

**"Recognized: Superman, 01," **the computer said as they heard the computer announce other names.

**"Access granted, Supergirl, B10, Cyborg, B11, Authorization, Superman 01," **it said as Drake and Zane paused the movie and got up and walked to Superman and saw a black man almost completely covered in machinery with a red cybernetic eye, and though he held a calm expression, his only human eye showed that what happened to him haunts him everyday. The second person was a pale skinned blonde girl with blue eyes, and hair that covered her eyes with bangs. She was wearing a blue top that exposed her stomach with an S shield on it and a blue skirt and a small red cape with red boots.

"Drake, Zane, I'd like to introduce you to your new teammates, this is my cousin Kara-Zor-El, or Supergirl, and this is Victor Stone, or Cyborg." Superman said as he looked around. "Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Donna and M'gann are off doing and I quote "girl things," Connor went with Kaldur to Atlantis to see what it's like, Robin I'm guessing is in the Batcave, Wally is visiting his family, so Zane and I are the only ones here." Drake said as he looked at Cyborg and Supergirl. "Hi, Drake Matthews, Red Cheetah, this is Zane Anderson, or Nano," he said extending his hand as Kara shook it.

"It's nice to meet you, Drake," she said as he then shook Victor's hand.

"I'm sorry, but I got to go somewhere, Drake, do you mind if you show Kara around Happy Harbor?" Superman asked as Drake nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'll show her around," he said as Superman walked into the Zeta Tube. "Well, this is the Cave, Superboy, Miss Martian, Wonder Girl, Zane and I live here, and you might be living here too," he said as he walked to the kitchen and played the movie as they walked in.

"What is this?" Kara asked as Drake smiled in amusement.

"This is a movie called The Terminator, Kara, it's about a Artificial Intelligence defense network called Skynet becoming self aware and destroying most of humanity and sending a robot assassin back in time to kill the human resistance leader's mother while a resistance member goes back to protect her." Zane said as she nodded her head.

"Want to watch it?" Drake asked as they both nodded their heads and sat on the couch as the Terminator started shooting up the police station.

**Several Minutes Later**

"That was a good movie," Kara said as Cyborg nodded his head.

"Well, we promised to show you around Happy Harbor, so let's go," Zane said as they nodded their heads as Cyborg pressed some buttons on his wrist as he shifted into a hologram of him without machinery in a grey hood, white T-Shirt and blue jeans. Kara looked at them in confusion. "You need to change into different clothes to protect your identity," Zane said as she nodded her head and zoomed off and twenty seconds later came back wearing skinny jeans and a white tank top with a red jacket. "Perfect," he said as they walked toward the Bio-Ship. When they walked inside, Cyborg and Supergirl gaped at the appearance as Drake sat down and activated the controls as they took off.

"Remember to thank M'gann for the training she gave you in flying this ship otherwise I'd be scared for my life." Zane said jokingly as he nodded his head.

"Yeah, I will," he said as they landed near a rooftop and stepped out as Drake looked out to see Mount Justice.

"Nice view." Cyborg said as Drake smelled someone sneaking up on them as he drew his rifle and shot at the direction the assailant was coming from as a girl with silver hair wearing what looked like a Deathstroke like outfit rolled out of the way with a sword in her hand. Drake immediately spun around as a tornado formed and it disappeared to show him in his suit as Zane closed his eyes and his suit slowly appeared from his feet to his head since he added a mask similar to Drake's but with a hood as well. Cyborg quickly pressed some buttons as he returned to his normal form and Kara quickly changed into her uniform as they all stared down the girl.

"Who are you, a Deathstroke wannabe?" Zane asked as she smiled at him.

"I'm Ravager and you're going down," she said as she charged them while Drake shot several blasts from his rifle as she dodged each one and kicked him in the chest as he rolled across the ground. She then dodged a punch from Supergirl as she grabbed her hair and flipped her onto the ground. She then heard whirring as she ducked from a shot from Cyborg's cannon as she immediately ran to him and kicked him in the face as Nano flew toward her and smacked her with one of his wings.

"Give it up, you're outnumbered and outmatched," he said as she shook her head.

"When will you ever learn?" she asked as he heard a beeping noise as he looked to see an explosion hit his wings as he hit the ground. "Sorry, cutie, but I'm doing this to see if I'm good to be on a team," she said as Zane shifted his wings into hands and grabbed her and pinned her to the ground.

"What team?" he asked as she smiled and put her mouth to his ear.

"Yours," she whispered as she kicked him off and was about to knock him out when Drake immediately ran toward her and smacked her to the ground as Cyborg aimed his cannon at her while Supergirl crossed her arms as they surrounded her.

"You're done." Drake said as she smiled.

"Well then, what do you think, Bats?" she asked as they raised their eyebrows and turned to see Batman standing with his arms crossed.

"I told her to attack you to see if she was potential to join," he said as he looked at them. "And she passed, meet your new teammate," he said as he vanished into the shadows. They all then turned to her as she smiled and took off her mask to reveal a pale face with one blue eye and a white-eye patch as she held out her hand.

"Rose Wilson, at your service," she said as they all shook her hand. They then walked back to the Bio-Ship as they flew back to the Cave.

**Five Minutes Later**

Donna, Wally, Robin, Connor, Kaldur, and Wally were sitting in the kitchen, wondering where Zane and Drake were as they heard the Bio-Ship returning as they ran toward it and saw Drake and Zane walk out with Cyborg, Ravager, and Supergirl as they walked toward them.

"Drake, Zane, who are these three?" Donna asked as Drake sighed.

"Guys, meet Cyborg, Ravager, and Supergirl, our new teammates," he said as Zane nodded his head. Rose then smiled as she looked at her new team.

"This is going to be fun," she said as they nodded their heads and Drake smiled as he walked toward the TV.

"Who wants to watch Terminator 2?" he asked as everyone agreed and he and Zane set up the movie.

**There we go! We got three new members! Also, for Cyborg, imagine his Injustice look for this story. If you want more heroes to join the team, tell me who you want. Let me know what you think in the reviews or PM me. A-BOMBLIKEABOSS out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people, it's me here with another chapter. In this one, we're having them head to Santa Prisca. **

**Guest: His powers will be explained later in the story.**

**Okay, that takes care of that. So, lets do it. **

"Santa Prisca." Batman said as he showed an image of the island. "This island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal neo-steroid, a strength enhancing drug sold under the street name Venom," he said as Zane and Drake nodded their heads. "Infrared heat signatures indicate their factory is still operating at full capacity, but all shipments of Venom have been inexplicably cut off," he said as Cyborg was looking through his own image of the island and using his own tech getting the same results and nodded his head. "This is where the team comes in. This is a covert, recon mission only. Observe and report. If the League needs to intervene, it will. The plan will require two drop zones," he said as Robin looked at him.**  
**

"Who's in charge?" he asked as Batman and Red Tornado looked at each other.

"Work that out amongst yourselves. Head out," he said as they left for the Bio-Ship.

**Two Hours Later**

"We're approaching Santa Prisca." Miss Martian said as everyone waited for her to approach the drop zones. "Drop Zone A in 30," she said as Aqualad stood up and tapped his symbol as his outfit turned black.

"Ready," he said as she put the ship in camouflage and he jumped out.

"Heat and motion systems have been patched. The data's on a continuous loop. Move in now," he said as they flew toward the island.

"Drop Zone B," she said as everyone stood up and their seats disappeared as Drake pressed the claw marks he made on his suit a couple of days after Ravager, Cyborg, and Supergirl joined the team as it turned his costume to a greyish black and with his green eyes, he looked like a predator ready to kill its prey. Zane then morphed his suit's colors into black, as his eyes were silver. Everyone else did the same thing except for Superboy who was still wearing his clothes.

"How cool is this?" Kid Flash asked as he looked at Miss Martian.

"Very impressive," she said as she morphed her body into a skintight black suit.

"Um, that works too, hey Supey, not too late to put on the new stealth tech," he said as Drake looked at Superboy who shook his head.

"No capes, no tights, no offense," he said crossing his arms.

"It totally works for you." Miss Martian said as she had a dreamy look on her face as she quickly realized what she said. "In that you could totally do good work in those clothes," she said giving him a nervous thumbs up as he raised an eyebrow as they descended down to the ground as Zane heard whistling and a hand formed from his back and caught Superboy before he could hit the ground.

"Are you trying to get us caught?" he asked as he let him go.

"Aqualad, Drop Zone B is a go." Miss Martian said as Aqualad was currently climbing a mountain.

Roger that, head for the factory, I'll track your GPS and rendezvous with you ASAP," he said as Robin had disappeared on them and Drake, Supergirl, Superboy, and Zane **(NMS's enhance his senses)** suddenly heard twigs snapping.

"Did you hear that?" they asked at the same time.

"No, wait is this a super hearing thing?" Kid Flash asked as Miss Martian put on the dreamy look again.

"You do have great ears," she said as the people of the subject all looked at her and she immediately pulled up her hood, turning her invisible. They then looked back to where they heard the twigs as Superboy and Supergirl narrowed their eyes.

"Got a squad of armed bozos up ahead." Kid Flash said as Drake saw another approaching.

"Two squads," he said as Supergirl finished his sentence.

"But they'll meet each other before they find us," she said while smiling and winking at Drake who blushed as Donna glared at her. Gunshots were then heard as Kid Flash pulled up his goggles.

"No super hearing required now," he said, as he was about to run off.

"Swing wide, steer clear!" Aqualad said as Kid Flash got up.

"Yeah, yeah, just as soon as I find Rob!" he said as Drake ran after him.

"Stop!" he said as he tackled him right into the enemies sight. "I hate you, KF," he said as he quickly got up and repeatedly dodged enemy bullets with his Cheetaran agility. Everyone immediately went in to help them as Robin jumped down from a tree.

"What is wrong with you guys? Covert, remember? Why didn't you follow my lead and vanish into the jungle?" he asked as Zane and Ravager socked him in the gut.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU SHOULD'VE SAID SOMETHING!" they said at the same time as they subdued the enemies and tied them up.

"I recognize these uniforms: they belong to the Cult of Cobra." Robin said as they all looked at the cultists.

"I'm certain Batman would've mentioned it if he knew a dangerous extremist group was running Santa Prisca's Venom operation." Aqualad said as they theorized that Cobra had taken over the island.

"We get it, Cobra wanted Santa Prisca, mystery solved. Radio Bats and lets go home." Kid Flash said as Robin shook his head.

"These guys aren't on Venom, they're hoarding the stuff, we don't leave, not until I know why," he said as Kid Flash looked at him.

"Until YOU know why?" he asked.

"This team needs a leader."

"And it's you? You're a thirteen year old kid, who ducked out on us without a word!" Kid Flash said as Robin laughed.

"And you're a mature fifteen year old? You blew our cover first chance you got!" he retorted as they began arguing as Drake had enough.

"SHUT UP!" he screamed as they snapped their heads toward him as he picked them up. "Neither of you are leadership material with the way you're acting," he said as they both raised eyebrows.

"And you think you're better to lead?" Kid Flash asked as Drake shook his head.

"No, but I know when I'm not, unlike you two," he said as he looked at everyone else.

"Don't you want to lead?" Miss Martian asked Superboy as he shook his head.

"No, you?" he asked.

"After the Mister Twister fiasco, no thanks."

"You did alright," he said as she blushed. "How about you Cyborg?" he asked as he shook his head.

"More of a tech man than a leader," he said as he looked at Supergirl. "You?" he asked.

"No, I don't know much about working with a team," she said as she looked at Ravager. "What about you, Ravager, you seem to have more experience."

"Solo experience, not team, so yeah, I don't think so, how about you Donna?" she asked as the Amazon shook her head.

"I know how to lead, but I don't think my ways would work, what about you Nano?" she asked as Zane shook his head.

"I'm more of a follower than a leader," he said as they heard someone chuckling and looked to see a man who looked like a wrestler chuckling at them.

"Such clever little niño's, but you only know half the story, let me show you the rest, get you into the factory via my secret entrance," he said as Miss Martian said he was hiding something and tried reading his mind, but it didn't work.

"It's not complicated, the enemy of my enemy is my friend," the man said as they untied him and they followed him to a rock as he lifted it out of the way.

"Great, so now el luchadore is our leader." Kid Flash said as Robin punched his arm and they walked into the entrance.

**There we go! I know this isn't the time, but when the training simulation happens, can you give me some ideas for Zane, Drake, Cyborg, Ravager, Wonder Girl, and Supergirl's talks with Black Canary about said simulation problem. Let me know what you think in the reviews or PM me. A-BOMBLIKEABOSS out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello people, A-BOMBLIKABOSS here with another chapter. In this one, we're continuing Santa Prisca, and then move on to my favorite episode. (CAUSE WALLY GETS HUMILIATED) So, lets do this. **

**(ALSO, HAPPY APRIL FOOLS, FOOLS)**

They approached a metal door as Bane pressed his thumb against a pad and it opened to show a janitors closet. Robin immediately looked for guards and told them it was clear as he ran off. When they got out, he was gone.

"Has the little fool already been caught?" Bane asked as Zane shook his head.

"No, just does that," he said.

"Stay put, I'll gather Intel and be back before the Boy Wonder." Kid Flash said as he zoomed off before anyone could stop him.

"Great chain of command." Bane said as Zane shook his head.

"This is stupid, we need a leader," he said as Drake nodded his head. He then immediately pulled him down as a group of cultists were loading shipments.

"It's a massive shipment." Aqualad said as Drake noticed something.

"Yeah, but they're only taking the new product off the line. They're not touching this Venom," he said while Miss Martian looked confused.

"Maybe freshness counts?" she asked.

"Or there's something different about them." Ravager said as Zane nodded his head, but then heard the sound of a helicopter.

"There's a helicopter coming," he said as they then heard the sound of a helicopter.

"Miss Martian, go invisible and get a good look at our mystery buyer." Aqualad said as she nodded her head and turned invisible as she flew off.

**"Aqualad, sending you a telepathic image of the buyer now,"**she said in his mind as he saw who the buyer was.

"Sportsmaster! He is the buyer?" Aqualad to Red Tornado, do you read?" he asked, as he got static. "Can't reach the League, Robin, or Kid, comms jammed," he said as Drake narrowed his eyes.

"That means they know we're here, we need to figure out our next move," he said as he heard Bane running.

"I have a suggestion," he said as Drake spun to intercept him, but was caught in the run as he fell to the ground with a thud. He got up only to meet a fist that sent him flying face-first into a wall. He then got out as he quickly ducked a punch and saw a giant creature trying to punch him, but was tackled by Supergirl and Superboy. Several cultists saw Drake and aimed their weapons at him as Zane landed on the ground and blocked the bullets with his wings.

"Come on, we need to regroup!" he said as Aqualad formed a shield around them.

"Miss Martian, the comms are being jammed! Link us up" he said as they heard her voice in their heads.

**"Everyone online?"** She asked.

**_"Yeah."_**Superboy said.

**"Yep."**Ravager said.

**"I'm here." **Cyborg said.

**"_Same here."_**Wonder Girl said.

**"Tested it, one two three."**Zane said.

**"I'm good."**Supergirl said.

**"You know it, beautiful."**Kid Flash said.

**"Shut up, KF."**Drake said as he threw a ball of fire at the cultists as they dove out of the way.

**"Good, we need to regroup." **Aqualad said.

**"Busy now!" **Robin said as Drake found his scent and ran off to get him. He saw him fighting a woman in front of a pale man, as he seemed to be losing against the woman. He quickly upped his speed as he picked him up and ran back to Aqualad.

**"We need to regroup, KF, clear a path for me!" **Drake said as he saw Kid Flash knocking cultists out of his way as he and the others went to Bane's secret entrance and slammed the door, though the giant creature smashed right through it.

"Superboy, the pillars!" Aqualad said as Superboy broke the pillars and the cave collapsed behind them. When Drake set Robin down, the Boy Wonder immediately punched him in the gut.

"What is wrong with you? I had him!" he said as Drake's eyes glowed green.

"No, you didn't! I'm sorry if I saved your life and all, but I don't want to explain to Batman why his partner is dead!" he said as Robin looked down in shame.

"Oh," he said as Drake put a hand on his shoulder.

"You guys saved me and Conner from Cadmus, you are the first friends I made here, I don't want to lose you, like I lost my home," he said as he looked at Aqualad.

"How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?" Robin asked himself.

"You are one of the most experienced, but perhaps that is what has left you unprepared. Fighting alongside Batman, your roles are more defined. You do not need to talk. But this team is new, and a leader must be clear and explicit. He cannot vanish and expect others to play a part in an unknown plan." Aqualad said as Robin looked at him.  
"And so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hand?" he asked as Zane shook his head.

"No, but you should at least keep us in the loop," he said as Robin looked at Aqualad.

"Who was I kidding? You should lead this team Kal. You're the only one who can," he said as Kid Flash shook his head.

"Please! I could run circles-" he was interrupted by a smack to the head from Zane.

"No you can't!" he said as he looked at Aqualad. "He's the obvious choice," he said.

"It's so obvious!" (Miss Martian)

"Could've told you." (Superboy)

"Pretty clear to me." (Ravager)

"It's the likely choice." (Cyborg)

"He's clearly worthy to lead." (Wonder Girl)

"He's more calm and collected." (Supergirl)

"You are the obvious choice to lead." Drake said as Aqualad looked at them and nodded his head.

"Then I accept the burden," he said as he put a hand on Robin's shoulder. "Until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders. You were born to lead this team, maybe not now, but soon," he said as Robin nodded his head in agreement. "All right, our first priority is to stop that shipment from leaving the island," he said as Robin grinned.

"Funny, I had the same thought," he said as they ran toward the direction that would lead them out of the cave. "Sportsmaster is the buyer/ supplier, but it still doesn't add up. He doesn't have the juice to acquire the Blockbuster formula or to get Kobra to do his dirty work," he said as they neared the exit.

"And neither of them have the chops to bond Blockbuster with Venom, that took some major nerdage." Kid Flash said as they saw Bane appear with a switch in his hands, as Drake was not going to let him pull anything as he shot himself at him like a bullet and tackled him to the ground.

"He's got a detonator, get it away from him!" he said as Bane punched him in the face as he rolled to the ground.

"You will pay for that Niño," he said as Wonder Girl and Supergirl punched him in the face as he hit a tree, knocking him unconscious. Drake's vision cleared to see Wonder Girl and Supergirl holding their hands out to him as he took them and they helped him up.

"Thanks," he said as they both patted his back. Why they both did that, he wouldn't know. While the two heroines did that, they had a quick staring contest as they both glared at each other, though Donna's was softer considering an idea she remembered from her people then they focused on the mission.

"Chopper's running," Superboy said as they saw the helicopter preparing to take off.

"Kid, get down there and stall them." Aqualad said as the young speedster nodded his head and zoomed off. Drake immediately saw the Mammoth and decided payback was in order.

"Round two?" he asked as he roared and they charged each other, but Drake quickly flipped over him and dug his claws into his back as he flipped him over his shoulders. He was grabbed by Mammoth and thrown into a tree as he felt the tree leave his face and saw Zane tossing the tree at Mammoth.

"You okay?" he asked as he helped Drake up.

"Yeah, I'm just having fun," he said as they laughed, but stopped when Mammoth roared.

"Mind if we join?" Ravager asked as she, Supergirl, and Wonder Girl stood by them as they gave them thumbs up.

"Sure, it'll be more fun." Drake said as Wonder Girl trapped Mammoth in her lasso as Ravager kicked him in the face. She then spun him and threw him toward Zane as he flew up and smacked him with his Mace Arms. Supergirl quickly flew toward Mammoth as she punched him toward Drake, who drew his rifle as it unfolded into its full form as he charged a shot.

"Ready, aim, fire!" he said firing a huge shot as it hit Mammoth, gathering dust. When it cleared, they saw the monster unconscious on the ground as they joined the others who were preparing to fight the pale man Drake saw before.

"Another day," he said as he vanished into the shadows.

"We picked the right guy to lead, automatically making you the guy to explain this to Batman, haha!" Robin laughed as they headed back to the Bio-Ship.

* * *

**Mount Justice**

Batman had scolded the team for their many mistakes. Everyone looked down as he scolded them, but then he told them they did a good job as he told them how a team makes mistakes at first, but they get better when they work together. They all sat in the kitchen as they were wondering what to do.

"Well, our first mission was a success!" Wally said as he finished eating a taco.

"I'd say that was more of luck on our side for that one." Zane said as Rose put her elbow on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I agree, though next mission better not be crazy like that one," she said smiling as Zane blushed at how close she was while Drake came back with a tray full of several glasses of water.

"Water, anyone?" he asked as everyone took a glass. "We have a good team, a good leader, we just need a team name," he said as everyone agreed with him.

"Team Sidekicks?" Wally asked as they all said no.

"Young Heroes?" Megan asked as Drake smiled.

"Young Justice," he said as they all smiled.

"I like it." (Robin)

"Sounds cool." (Kid Flash)

"Excellent." (Wonder Girl)

"Awesome." (Ravager)

"Sounds good." (Supergirl)

"It fits the members of the group." (Miss Martian)

"It is a excellent choice." (Aqualad)

"Good." (Superboy)

"Sounds epic." (Zane)

"I agree." (Cyborg)

"To Young Justice." Drake said holding his glass in a toast as they toasted.

"To Young Justice!"

**There we go! With the way this chapter ended, I wanted the team to do something like this in the show cause I felt it would make the episode more awesome, so I put that in there. I'm going to be pairing Ravager and Nano together, so**

**I've got that covered. Let me know what you think in the reviews or PM me. A-BOMBLIKEABOSS out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello people, A-BOMBLIKEABOSS here with another chapter. In this one, we're going for training.**

Superman was just going to enjoy a good cup of coffee when a bridge decided to snap so he was in the middle of repairing it when he saw a car fall off. He was about to go catch it when a silver hand grabbed it and pulled it back up. He immediately knew that Nano was there and helping him as he saw Supergirl using her heat vision to weld a piece of the bridge while Drake and Superboy saw another car too far from Zane fall. "Throw me." Drake said as Superboy looked at him incredulously.

"What?" he asked.

"Throw me!" he said as he grabbed him by the back with one hand and spun around and threw him toward the falling car as he increased his falling speed and dug his claws into the roof as he did a flip and landed on the front and aimed his hands at the water and shot fire as he slowly flew up, pushing the car up as well as he struggled to keep it going. Superman, Nano, and Superboy were shocked that Drake was able to do something like this as he dropped the car onto the bridge. Drake heard children screaming as he turned to see a school bus about to fall as he, Zane, and Superboy immediately ran toward it, or in Supergirl and Zane's case, flew as they grabbed the front while Drake and Superboy grabbed the back and pulled as it slowly moved onto the bridge as Superman landed in front of them.

"Nano, Supergirl, Red Cheetah, thank you for your help," he said as Drake growled.

"You're forgetting someone," he said as Superboy looked at him.

"And thank you too, Superboy," he said as his comlink started beeping. "This is Superman… whoa, Arrow, slow down! What's attacking?" he asked as the four teens raised their eyebrows. "No, I'm definitely available. What are your coordinates? All right, I'm on my way," he said as he looked at the Kryptonian, his clone, Cheetaran, and NMB hybrid. "Sorry, duty calls," he said as he flew off to help Green Arrow.

**Mount Justice**

Aqualad and Kid Flash were playing a game of digital air hockey while Ravager, Miss Martian, Robin, Wonder Girl, and Cyborg watched when the Zeta Tube activated.

**Recognized: Superboy B04, Red Cheetah B05, Nano B09, Supergirl B10," **it announced as the four heroes appeared and Superboy was walking faster than the others.

"Hey Conner, Drake, Zane, Kara, how was Metropolis?" Miss Martian asked as Zane pulled down his hood and mask as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Too close to losing several lives this time," he said as the Zeta Tube activated again.

**"Recognized: Wonder Woman 03, Martian Manhunter 07, Black Canary 13," **it announced as three heroes appeared.

"Ready for your training, everyone?" Black Canary asked as she, Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter walked toward the heroes.

"Black Canary, Uncle J'onn!" Miss Martian said excitedly as she flew toward her uncle and hugged him.

"Diana!" Donna said as she ran toward her sister and hugged her.

Black Canary was an attractive blonde haired woman wearing a black one-piece leotard-bustier combination that covered her breasts, but still showed some cleavage. She also wore fishnets along with black boots, long black fingerless gloves along with a blue jacket and a choker on her neck.

The Martian Manhunter was a green skinned red eyed human shaped man wearing a black suit with a blue cape and red straps shaped in the form of an x.

Wonder Woman was an attractive raven haired woman with baby blue eyes wearing a golden tiara on her forehead along with a tight red half shirt and dark blue mini pants, with white stars and red boots with a lasso on her waist.

"Donna, how are you doing?" Wonder Woman asked her sister as they parted from the hug.

"I'm doing well, we all are," she said as she glanced at Drake from the corner of her eye. Diana saw this and was smirking on the inside, planning on how to tease her sister considering all the times she teased her about Batman, but then she saw Supergirl also looking at Drake the same way as her sister and wondered what the young Cheetaran would do and if he even knows they both like him.

"M'gann." J'onn said as he smiled hugging his niece. "I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by to see how you are doing," he said as she smiled.

"A few bumps and bruises, but I'm learning," she said as he let go while smiling.

"That's all I can ask," he said as Superboy started to walk away.

"Stick around." Canary said as he stopped and turned to look as she stepped up to the platform. "Class is in session," she said as the floor lit up. "I consider it an honor to be your teacher, I'll be throwing a lot at you. Everything I learned from my own mentors," she said as she took off her jacket and winced from the pain in her arm. "And my own bruises," she said rubbing her arm.

"What happened?" Megan asked.

"The job, now combat is about controlling conflict, putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting, never reacting, I'll need a sparring partner," she said as Kid Flash was about to raise his hand when Zane stepped up.

"I'll go," he said as he put up a fighting stance, wanting to learn how to fight in case his powers aren't working. She nodded her head as she threw a punch, which he blocked, and she quickly did a leg sweep as he suddenly jumped up and landed behind her. They then saw that his eyes were silver. He then threw a kick as she caught it and he quickly punched her stomach as he elbowed her in the back, knocking her to the ground. Then the floor lit up under Zane, showing, "Nano. Status: Pass." Everyone was shocked at how fast he took her down.

"Dude, I didn't know you could do that." Robin said.

"Neither did I." Zane said as Drake had a theory.

"It must be the NMBs showing you how to counter her attacks and giving you combat instructions on how to effectively take her down," he said as Zane slowly nodded his head and his eyes returned to their normal color.

"Either way that was impressive." Canary said as Zane helped her up.

"I'll think I'll still learn some moves from you in case the NMBs don't work," he said as she nodded her head.

"Ok, who's next?" she asked as Zane walked toward the others and Kid Flash quickly raised his hand.

"Right here, yeah!" he said as he walked toward the platform and tossed the banana he was eating into a nearby trashcan. "After this, I'll show you my moves," he said as Drake and Zane immediately facepalmed. Black Canary just grinned as she threw a punch that he blocked, but did a leg sweep and took him down.

"Ow, hurts so good," he said as Drake and Zane smiled while Robin laughed while the grading systems showed a fail.

"Good block, but did anyone see what he did wrong?" she asked helping him up as Drake was prepared to answer.

"Oo! Oo! He hit on teacher and got served?" Robin asked with a grin.

"Dude!" Kid Flash said as Drake was gripping his medallion.

"He allowed you to dictate the terms of the fight," he said as she nodded her head.

"Oh please, with my powers the battle's always on my terms." Superboy said, as she was about to say something.

"Prove it." Drake said as everyone looked to see him take off his medallion as the fur grew onto his skin. "Fight me," he said as they saw sharp teeth as Superboy looked hesitant but walked onto the platform as Drake did the same giving his medallion to Aqualad. They both took up fighting stances as Superboy threw a punch. Drake immediately caught it and jumped up and landed on his shoulders as he scratched his face, knowing it would piss him off as he quickly jumped off and kicked him in the back as he fell to the ground and Drake did a handstand back to his feet. He saw Superboy get up with an angry expression on his face. "You're angry, channel it," he said as Superboy charged him with a scream as Drake immediately threw his claws up as he Superboy put up his hands to block them as Drake kept scratching as Superboy started to back up **(Think Batman when you first fight Deathstroke in Arkham Origins blocking the sword) **Superboy then threw a punch from underneath as Drake quickly ran up Superboy's chest, kicking him with his right foot then the left as he did a backflip and kicked him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Drake had no idea why he did this, but he immediately roared in his face like a lion, shocking everyone as he backed up. The floor then showed Superboy's status as a fail. Drake then extended his hand as Superboy begrudgingly took it. He then helped him up as Aqualad tossed the medallion as he caught it and slipped it around his neck, making the fur go back into his skin.

"You see, even with your powers, I still beat you, so you need to know combat in case your powers fail," he said as Batman appeared on the screen.

**Okay! We're going after Amazo next chapter! Now with Zane beating Canary, I decided that there would be a sort of AI in the NMBs helping him throughout the series. Let me know what you think in the reviews or PM me. A-BOMBLIKEABOSS out**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello people, A-BOMBLIKEABOSS here with another chapter. Lets go. **

Drake and the others stood on their motorcycles waiting for their cue to follow the trucks carrying the parts of an android that could gain the powers of the League. They were given the signal as Ravager, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Miss Martian, Cyborg, and Nano went with one truck while Wonder Girl, Superboy, Robin, Red Cheetah, and Supergirl went with another one. While Drake's group was riding, Robin immediately started talking.

"If dislike is the opposite of like, is disaster the opposite of aster? Instead of things going wrong, they go right." he said as Red resisted the urge to slap him.

"No," he said simply as he sped away from him as Supergirl and Wonder Girl sped up to catch up.

"Clearly you're not feeling the aster!" he shouted as they sped up.

**Meanwhile with Zane's group…**

"Are you sure Superboy's okay? I-I didn't read his mind, but anger flowed off him in waves." Miss Martian said as Wally brought his bike closer to hers.

"Surf that wave. Just give him space, me? Stick as close as you want," he said as Ravager and Nano looked at each other as his eyes glowed silver.

**"You've got to be kidding me," **he said as she almost lost control for a second.

**"You've got mind powers too?" **she asked as he nodded his head.

**"There's some AI in the NMB's apparently, it seems to be helping me with problems," **he said as suddenly an image of DNA appeared in Zane's vision, he then realized it was Ravager's DNA.

**"According to the pheromone levels, the female wants to mate with you," **a voice said, as Zane and Rose looked at each other with shocked looks before Zane sped away. Suddenly Zane saw black and green robot monkeys attaching themselves to the truck.

"Robin, Superboy, Supergril, Wonder Girl, Red Cheetah, our truck is under attack!" Aqualad said.

"We know, the same's happening with us!" Red screamed.

**With Drake's Group…**

"Robin!" Red screamed as he jumped off his bike and grabbed Robin's hand as the Boy Wonder tossed him up to the roof while Supergirl and Wonder Girl were flying. Red Cheetah then drew his rifle and shot down several monkeys as Superboy was thrown off the truck. "Kon-El!" he screamed as he jumped off to see if his friend was okay as Superboy jumped off after the monkeys who had escaped with the parts as Supergirl and Red followed him.

"Red, what are you doing?" Robin asked.

"Making sure Supey doesn't go nuts," he said as he increased his speed. After two hours of running, he saw the monkeys fly into a train. "Kara!" he said as Supergirl flew down and picked him up as they flew into the hole Superboy made. When they got inside, they were met with Superboy crashing into them. "What'd you do?" he asked.

"Made a new friend," he replied sarcastically as they looked to see the android completely repaired glaring at them.

"Access: Flash," it said as it dashed over to them and punched them rapidly as it speared them through the train onto a bulldozer as it walked toward them. "Access: Superman," it said as it picked up Kara and Superboy with it's hands and telekinetically lifted Drake as it threw Drake and the Kryptonians toward a high school. They all smashed through the wall as they rolled on the ground. Drake groaned as he looked to see Supergirl on top of him, their faces inches from each other. They immediately blushed as they got off each other and Drake noticed his mask was torn, showing a part of his face as Amazo threw them into a trophy stack.

"That all you got?" Drake asked as it aimed a hand at them.

"Access: Captain Atom." The following sound was Drake and Supergirl flying into a basketball court as Superboy flew through the hole they made. They then heard clapping as they looked to see Ivo with a bunch of robot monkeys.

"Access: Superman," the android said as Supergirl grabbed Drake and Superboy and flew them away from Amazo as he smashed the place they stood. They then saw Kid Flash, Wonder Girl, Ravager, Cyborg, Nano and Robin show up as the Boy Wonder threw a Birdarang at the android.

"Martian Manhunter," it said as the weapon phased through and exploded behind it.

"Access: Red Tornado," it said as it summoned red tornadoes and sent the heroes flying into the walls. "Access: Captain Atom," it said as it tried to shoot down Kid Flash and Drake, but they quickly dodged it. "Access: Black Canary," it said as it hit him and Drake with a sonic scream. "Superman." It caught Cyborg and Superboy's fists and smacked them together before throwing them to different corners. "Martian Manhunter." It stretched its arms out as Nano, Ravager and Robin dodged them, but it turned around as Kid Flash tried to sneak up on it as it bear hugged him. "Superman." It was now increasing its strength as an arrow flew toward it. "Martian Manhunter." It grew intangible as the arrow passed through it and embedded itself to the ground. It then looked to see Supergirl and Wonder Girl about to punch it. "Access: Black Canary," it said as it grabbed them and smacked them together, smashed their heads to the ground and threw them face-first into a wall. When Drake got up, he saw Amazo about to finish them off. Suddenly, his vision turned red.

"RAHHHHHHHH!" he roared as he dashed toward it, demolishing the gym with every step as he rammed the android into the wall and started beating it to death as he tore it's armor off every time he grabbed it, screaming in complete uncontrollable fury. Everyone was completely shocked at how Drake had turned into an animal when this happened, though Wonder Girl and Supergirl had their theories as to what caused him to become like this. He then grabbed Amazo's head and ripped it off and tossed it to Robin as he turned around and walked away from the destroyed body. His vision was completely red as he looked at his teammates and was about to attack.

"Drake!" he heard as he looked to see Wonder Girl and Supergirl hugging him. "Don't." He blinked before his normal vision returned again.

"What's happening to me?" he asked looking at his hands as they both shook their heads.

"I don't know, but we will help you," they both said as the team walked away with the destroyed robot learning a new lesson: DON'T PISS OFF A CHEETARAN.

**All right, there we go! Let me know what you think in the reviews or PM me. A-BOMBLIKEABOSS out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello people, A-BOMBLIKEABOSS here with another chapter. In this one, we're having Artemis join and a twist in the story. Also, letting you I'm having one more OC on the team, if you have any ideas for a hero name, let me know cause his bio will be at the bottom. Also, I'm having two more female heroines join the team, might pull what they did with Zatanna and make them teenage versions of themselves, so which do you want? Let me know. Let's go.**

Donna, Robin, Conner, Megan, Drake, Zane, Rose, Kaldur, Kara, and Victor were walking toward the sandy shores of their HQ as they were wearing swimwear, except for Victor.

"Hello Megan, we should hit the beach everyday!" Megan exclaimed joyfully as Drake smiled.

"Yeah, smell that beach air!" he said happily as Donna and Kara were behind him, watching him, admiring what they were seeing. Cyborg then set down the grill as Robin looked down.

"First, a moment of silence for our absent comrade." Robin said as they nodded their heads.

"Poor Wally." Megan said.

**Central City High**

"Welcome to class, everyone." A teacher said as Wally slumped into his seat, wishing he were with his friends on the beach.

**Back With the Others**

"Yeah, poor Wally." Drake said sarcastically as he grinned. "A good person once said, ain't nobody got time for that!" he said as he dashed into the water followed by Zane and Robin. Rose and the others grinned as they joined them while Cyborg set up the grill. They splashed each other, played volleyball, had hot dogs, and pretty much had a lot of fun as they walked back into the cave.

**"Recognized, Robin B01, Aqualad, B02, Superboy, B04, Red Cheetah, B05, Miss Martian, B07, Wonder Girl, B08, Nano, B09, Supergirl, B10, Cyborg, B11, Ravager, B12." **The computer announced as they went to change into their uniforms as they heard the Zeta Tube. **"Recognized, Batman, 02, Green Arrow, 08, Red Tornado, 16, Artemis, B13," **it said as the three Leaguers arrived with a girl wearing green skintight pants and green top that exposed her stomach and a mask covering the top part of her face.

"Hey Bats, Arrow, Red, who's she?" Zane asked pointing to the girl as she extended her hand.

"Artemis, your new teammate," she said as he shook her hand.

"Nano. This is Robin, Superboy, Aqualad, Supergirl, Cyborg, Red Cheetah, Wonder Girl, Miss Martian, and Ravager," he said pointing to everyone.

**"Recognized, Kid Flash, B03," **the computer said, as Wally appeared decked out in beach gear.

"The Wall-Man is here, lets get this party star-" he didn't finish because he tripped on his gear sending the beach ball flying toward Drake as he popped it with his finger. "-ted?" he finished.

"This is what we deal with on a daily basis." Zane said as he tried to keep himself from laughing. Artemis smirked.

"Wall-Man huh? Love the uniform, what exactly are your powers?" she asked jokingly as he got up.

"Who's this?" he asked his friends.

"Artemis, your new teammate," she replied as he raised an eyebrow.

"Kid Flash, never heard of you," he said as Green Arrow put his hand on her shoulder.

"She's my new protégé," he said as Kid Flash narrowed his eye.

"What happened to your old one?" he asked as the Zeta Tube activated as Red Arrow appeared.

"Well for starters, he doesn't go by Speedy anymore, call me Red Arrow," he said as Drake and Zane raised an eyebrow.

"Roy, you look-"

"Replaceable."

"It's not like that, you told me you were going solo." Green Arrow said.

"So why waste time finding a sub? Can she even use that bow?" he asked as Artemis narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, she can," she said.

"Arrogant guy, aren't you?" Zane asked as the archer glared at him.

"And just who are you?" he asked as he smiled.

"Nano. That's all you're getting," he said as Drake crossed his arms.

"You came here for a reason," he said as Red Arrow nodded his head.

"Yeah, a reason named Dr. Serling Roquette," he said as Robin pulled up his wrist computer.

"Nano-robotics genius and claytronics expert at the Royal University in Star City, vanished two weeks ago."

"Abducted two weeks, by the League of Shadows." Red Arrow corrected.

"You want us to rescue her from the Shadows?" Robin asked as he and Kid Flash fist bumped.

"Hardcore."

"I already rescued her. But only one problem." He said as he pulled up a hologram of a tiny robot. "The Shadows already coerced her into creating a weapon. Doc calls it the Fog. Comprised of millions of microscopic robots, nanotech infiltrators capable of disintegrating anything in its path. Concrete, steel, flesh, bone, but its true purpose isn't mere destruction, it's theft. The infiltrators can even store raw data from any computer system, and deliver the stolen intel to the Shadows. Providing them access to weapons, strategic defense, cutting edge science." Red Arrow said.

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking, yeah, sounds like the Shadows." Artemis said as Zane walked to the hologram and pulled up a scanner as he waved it over his arm and a hologram of the same robot appeared only with Zane's DNA and what he could do with it.

"My god." He said as the others looked at him.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"They're not just microscopic infiltrators, they're NMBs," he said as everyone but Red Arrow and Artemis were shocked.

"NMBs?" Artemis asked.

"They give Nano his powers." Ravager said as she nodded her head in understanding.

"We have to stop them." Zane said as everyone nodded their heads as Red Arrow left.

* * *

**Happy Harbor High School**

Ravager and Nano were walking along the halls while Miss Martian, Supergirl, Superboy, and Cyborg were patrolling the outside. Artemis, Robin, Wonder Girl, Aqualad, and Red Cheetah were in a room with Roquette who was sitting in front of a computer.

**"Miss Martian, link us up, I do not want the Shadows intercepting our comm." **Aqualad said as she linked everyone.

**"Everyone online?" **she asked.

**"This is weird." **Artemis said as she looked at her hand.

**"And distracting, coding a distributed algorithm on a kiddy computer with less RAM than a wrist watch is hard enough, now I have to hear teen think in my skull?" **Roquette said clutching her head in frustration.

**"Wow, you remind me of my mother." **Nano said as Ravager pulled him into another room and shut the door. Red heard and ran off to see what they were doing and when he opened the door, he was shocked. Cause Ravager had pushed Nano onto the table and was making out with him.

"Are you serious?"he asked them as they stopped and looked at him with shock. Nano sighed and linked up the two heroes.

**"Yep, Rose and I are dating," **he said to Red, who sighed before looking at them.

**"Well, I'm happy for you, Zane, but Rose, if you hurt him, I will come after you," **he said as she held up her hands.

**"I'm not going to do that, you have my word," **she said as they stared at each other.

**"You know, Drake, you need a girlfriend, you should see how Kara and Donna look at you." **Nano said as Red looked at him.

**"Kara?" **he asked as they looked at each other.

**"You never noticed, dude, every time they're near you, their body temperature rises up, that means they both like you." **Nano said as Drake sat on the table.

**"Okay, what do I do?" **he asked as Nano smiled.

**"Well, who do you like more?" **he asked.

**"I don't know, I don't want to choose one and hurt the other's feelings. What do I do?" **he asked as suddenly they heard grunting. "Trouble!" they all said as they ran out toward the computer lab.

* * *

**All right, there we go! Next chapter will finish that up, then I'll have Drake, Zane and three other heroes meet the last OC, here's his bio:**

**Name: Remy Gravois**

**Powers: Can channel the power of an unknown energy and use it as an explosive weapon. The same energy increases his speed, agility, endurance, and stamina.**

**(Sounds like Gambit, I know, but that's kind of the idea)**

**Origins: Raised on the streets of New Orleans, Remy discovered his powers after waking up from an explosion from a strange substance. A boy who isn't afraid to fight dirty, Remy is a careless laid-back boy that will protect his friends when they need it. One thing he keeps on him most of the time are his pack of cards he got from a casino.**

**If you have any ideas for a hero name, let me know in the reviews or PM me. A-BOMBLIKEABOSS out.**


End file.
